Corporate Punishment
by Nightshroud
Summary: Sequel to Office Space. Axel and Larxene's fairytail romance has fizzled out, just as major changes are happening at the Organization. Can Axel and Larxene reconcile in time to save their relationship - and what's left of their jobs?
1. I Hate Mondays

**CHAPTER 1: I Hate Mondays**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Well, I'm back again! It's been quite a while since I put a fanfic up, so hopefully I'm not too rusty. Special thanks to SirenMist for pushing me back into the scene. If you have any complaints, blame her for making me take up the pen, so to speak. :P You may be surprised to see that all is not well in Larxel land, but we all know it can't be that easy right? Well, without further ado, here's the story!

* * *

Another day, another 8 hours of having to silently stew over Axel.

Larxene sighed, nursing her coffee. She'd left it bitterly black, feeling that it would best reflect the flavor of her soul. After several sips, she decided her soul didn't taste very flavorful.

"Namine, could you bring some creamer for me?" Larxene called to her assistant, finally admitting defeat. A petite young woman with long, pale blonde hair appeared at the door to her office.

"Right away, Larxene," Namine said primly before leaving. Larxene watched her go, reflecting how nice it was that with the Organization doing so well, they'd been able to give her an assistant and a separate office from Axel. That timing had been only too fortunate.

Namine returned shortly with the creamer, and Larxene silently stewed over her relationship with Axel as she stirred her morning caffeine. They'd been bickering for months, but recently they'd gotten into a big fight and broken it off. Larxene couldn't even remember what it was, but she knew he was a bastard for it anyway.

"Hey, Xion, can you fax these for me?" came a familiar voice from the office next door.

_"Speaking of the devil.."_ Larxene thought, her face souring as she saw the new blackhaired girl Axel had hired as his assistant. They'd been getting along splendidly since she was hired several weeks ago, and the two of them - along with Axel's best friend Roxas - had been hanging out all the time now.

"Not that I care who he hangs out with," she spat, taking out her anger on her pen cup holder. Just then, Namine entered the room, giving a small start at the sight of the pens and pencils scattered over the desk and fallen to the floor.

"Larxene, did something happen?" she asked, scooping to pick the things up. Larxene felt embarrassed at her outburst and gave an unconvincing laugh.

"Oh no, that's just.. my morning spasms. My nerve impulses get all out of whack," she said lamely, tossing her hand out to whack Namine on the back of the head. "Whoops, there it goes."

Namine rubbed her head tenderly, frowning at her boss as she set the cup holder back on the desk.

"Well, hopefully those will clear up soon. Mr. Xemnas has requested you to come to a meeting in the board room in 10 minutes," she said. Larxene sighed, smoothing her hair back and adjusting her blouse. She wouldn't let Axel see her frazzled like this.

"All right, thank you, Namine," she said, dismissing the girl. Ten minutes.. how many different ways could she draw Axel dying a horrible death in that time?

"Thank you for coming, everyone," Xemnas addressed the room. "And let me thank you for your continued work in this company. We've been doing excellently this quarter."

Larxene filtered Xemnas' corporate drone out, eyes traveling around the room as she made a note of everyone present: Saix, the vice president; Axel, of course, her co-head of marketing; Xigbar and Xaldin, the heads of advertisement; and Luxord, the head of finance, who was - embarrassingly enough - looking pointedly back at her with an unflincing gaze. Ignoring him, she studied the most obvious person of interest in the room. He was a wizened, hunched old man, though his eyes were intelligent and dangerously sharp. He was bald, though he sported a trim goatee, and he bore an oddly similar look to Xemnas, who had just turned his attention to their guest.

"Allow me to introduce Xehanort, the head of our parent company DTD," he said as the old man stood and inclined his head to all of them.

"Thank you. I've been becoming more and more interested with the work done here at the Organization, and have decided to assume a more hands-on management of this company," he announced, causing Larxene to flinch. There was something oddly unsettling about this old man.

"As such, I expect you will all continue to do your best work as we guide the Organization into a bright future," he said, clasping his hands behind his back as he grinned at them. "There will be big changes here in the near future."

Larxene noticed a tighness in Xemnas' face, as though leadership was being wrenched away from him. Saix was whispering in his ear, and he was nodding his head ever so slightly.

After more corporate droning and introductions to Xehanort, everyone stood to leave. She could see Axel looking at her, and he made a move to approach her when suddenly a hand caught her arm.

"Larxene, I've been meaning to talk to you," Luxord said, giving his most charming smile. Larxene raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what Luxord could want with her. In an ironic twist, the head of finance was a notorious gambler, both in money and woman - though Larxene had to wonder if you could call it gambling when you _always_ won. He was dashingly handsome, suave and charming but with a touch of edginess, as noted by his piercings.

"Oh, you have?" Larxene said coyly, raising an eyebrow. No doubt rumors of her and Axel's split had been circulating, despite their best attempts to pretend at work as though nothing had happened.

"Yes," Luxord continued, taking her hand, "you see I have a function I need to attend as head of the finance department funding some local charities, and I was hoping you might consider attending with me...if you didn't have any prior commitments, of course."

Larxene gazed subtly out of the corner of her eye at Axel, who was walking away but notably slower than was necessary to catch their conversation. Larxene smirked, locking her green eyes with Luxord's blue ones.

"I'll most certainly consider it," she said, her words carrying a hint of flirtatiousness. Luxord grinned, looking most pleased.

"I'm glad to hear it. Please let me know," he said, pressing his lips to the hand he held before walking away. Larxene, feeling pretty pleased with herself and all thoughts of the unsettling Xehanort gone, headed back to her office.

Larxene strolled back into her office, only to see Axel leaning against the wall, emerald green eyes flashing. Larxene expertly ignored him, moving to her chair and grabbing her nail file from her bag. After several moments of tense silence - broken only by the sound of Larxene's nail file - Axel finally spoke.

"Did you have nice chat back there?" he asked, the annoyance in his voice almost surprising Larxene. It was definitely nice to see he was still in the jealousy phase.

"Hmm.. oh, Luxord? Yes, it was rather nice. You can get lost in those blue eyes," she said, still not looking at Axel. "The goatee is pretty sexy too."

Axel felt anger burning inside him like a flame. He knew she was playing games with him. He knew it, but he was still taking the bait.

"He's a womanizer," he said, trying to keep the anger from seeping into his voice, though no doubt Larxene could tell anyway. "Does it bother you that he'll give you a good time and then kick you to the curb. Unless, of course, that's your style."

Larxene could feel herself grinding her teeth, as the nail file practically sawed into the tips. But no, she wouldn't rise to his taunts.

"A good time, huh?" she quipped after a moment when she'd regained her voice. "Well, I've certainly been missing out on that."

Axel silently steamed as hestared at her, realizing he needed to get out of here before he really blew it.

"Did you want something, Axel?" Larxene asked suddenly, setting the file down and leaning back in her chair to stare at him coldly. Axel chewed the inside of his cheek, tasting the coppery flavor of blood.

"That old man.. I think we'd better be careful around him," Axel said quietly, looking out the door to see if they were being overheard. Larxene raised an eyebrow.

"Your concern is duly noted," Larxene replied cooly. She had gotten an unsettling feeling from Xehanort as well, but even so she'd never give Axel the satisfaction of knowing she agreed with him on something.

"Heh, I'm not concerned about you," Axel said callously. "I just don't want you doing something to screw up our jobs."

With that, he marched out of the room and closed the door of his office. His timing was fortunate, as he just missed the sound of Larxene snapping her nail file in half.

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. ^^ It's going to take quite some exceptional circumstances to get these two back togther, but that's part of the fun, right? Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Disaster Duo

**CHAPTER 2: Disaster Duo**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Well, our next chapter is in. I forgot to mention last time, but I'll probably get up one chapter a week (two if you're lucky, but don't place any bets on it). On a side note, I hope everyone got the pun in the story name (_corporal_ punishment). Not much else to add, so enjoy!

* * *

"So, a date with Luxord?" Marluxia asked, setting down two cups of tea on the table. Larxene reached for hers and took a large sip, in a notably less refined manner than Marluxia.

"Yeah, it was kind of unexpected," Larxene admitted, pondering over the event. "I mean, it's not like it's the first time I've seen him looking at me, but he must have known there wasn't any point in approaching me while I was with Axel."

Axel. The name brought a renewed wave of anger. Marluxia pursed his lips, watching her expression darkening before his eyes.

"And I'm guessing Axel didn't take it well?" he offered, prompting Larxene to continue. The blonde slammed her cup down, baring her teeth in a truly frightening look.

"He had the nerve to tell me Luxord would just make me another notch on his bedpost," she fumed, gripping her cup so hard Marluxia thought it would break. "And then insinuate that maybe being a cheap slut was my style!"

Marluxia frowned and patted Larxene's hand comfortingly.

"You're too frigid and abrasive to be easy," he said soothingly. Larxene arched a brow, retracting her hand from Marluxia's grip.

"You always know just what to say to make me feel better," she said sarcastically, giving him a moody look. Marluxia stuck his tongue out and moved over to the sink to start on the dishes while Larxened brooded over her tea.

"So, you said some new guy showed up to take over the company?" Marluxia asked, deciding it was best to move the conversation on to a different topic. Larxene looked up, seeming thoughtful.

"Yeah.. Xemnas said he was from our parent company DTD Enterprises. His name is Xehanort. Creepy old guy.. had these eyes that stared right through you," she said, biting her lip. Marluxia set aside the plate he'd been scrubbing and turned to face her.

"You think he's troubled?" he inquired, reading her expression. She nodded reluctantly, taking another swig of her tea.

"Axel thought so too.." she said, trailing off. Marluxia sighed and went back to the dishes as Larxene began to brood again.

"Just be careful, Larx. If he's looking to get rid of people and take over, your cold war with Axel will be a perfect excuse," Marluxia warned.

* * *

"Can you believe her?" Axel demanded, munching on a hamburger more vigorously than necessary. "I don't owe her anything and just decide to warn her out of the goodness of my expansive heart, and she acts like a total bitch!"

Xion and Roxas exchanged looks. There was no stopping Axel when he was on one of his fiery tirades.

"She is a total bitch," Roxas said, chewing on a French fry. "I mean last week she was walking by and threw a pen at my head! It was one of those really heavy, fancy ones too. Left a giant bump. And then she had the nerve to ask for it back!"

This time, Xion and Axel exchanged looks. Axel couldn't help but snicker as he watched Roxas pick out another fry.

"Did you?" he asked, smirking. Roxas looked up, an adorable innocent pout on his face.

"Maybe.." he answered evasively, causing Axel and Xion to laugh. Once the laughter had died down, Xion looked at Axel and bit her lip. Axel raised an eyebrow, knowing that was her sign that she wanted to ask a question.

"Spill it, Xion," he said, sipping on his soda. Xion looked surprised, apparently unaware of her call sign.

"Well.. I was wondering how you guys broke up," she said timidly. When she'd been first hired, the pair had already split ways. Roxas looked uneasy, glancing at Axel, who sighed and shifted his gaze away.

"It's a long story..." the redhead said quietly, emerald green eyes looking downcast. Xion felt guilty for broaching such an obviously tender subject, but she'd noticed something in Axel's eyes she couldn't ignore.

"Axel.. you still like her, don't you?" she asked softly. Axel looked stunned by Xion's words, but quickly give a small, melancholic laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I still haven't quite gotten over her," he said, smiling sadly. "We were like fire and lightning, you know? When we were together it was just.. explosive."

"Maybe that's the problem," Xion said, resting a hand on his own. "You're both too hotheaded and emotional. If you just sat down and.. talked things out.."

"It's too late for that," Axel snapped, eyes flashing angrily. Xion shrank back, hanging her head apologetically.

"Axel.." Roxas said reprovingly, rubbing Xion's shoulder. He knew how tender the girl could be. Axel ran a hand through his hair before heading to the counter and returning with three ice cream bars in hand.

"Three sea salt ice creams," he said, smiling like his old self. Xion and Roxas could see that it was somewhat forced, but they weren't about to press the matter.

"Want to eat them from the old station clocktower?" Roxas asked, beaming excitedly. Axel laughed and reached over to mess up the blonde's hair.

"You're such a kid, you know that?" he laughed, standing up. "All right, the clocktower it is."

* * *

The next morning, Larxene swept her antennae away from her face as she huffed frustratedly at her computer. Someone had decided to come in early that day and loosen the screws on her chair. As a result, she'd yanked her keyboard off the desk in her fall, and now it seemed half the keys weren't working.

"A_el, y_u s_n _f a b_tc_!" she typed furiously. She glanced up to see him strolling to the bathroom, looking mightly pleased with himself. A sly smile crept onto Larxene's face, and she slid out of her office and into Axel's.

"Yeah, Xigbar, I've got it right here on my desk," Axel said, walking into his office with the co-head of advertisement. The two moved over to the desk, where Axel sat down and logged himself into his computer.

There was a moment's silence before Xigbar broke in with a well-timed, "Dude.."

There as Axel's background was a naked man, laying on his stomach on a bearskin rug, looking seductively up at the camera. Axel flushed several shades of red as Xigbar began to laugh loudly.

"This.. is not what it looks like," Axel protested, looking at Xigbar with mingled horror and fury. Xigbar laughed and backed away toward the door, shaking his head.

"Whatever you say, dude. This sure explains the breakup.."

With that, he left the room, still snickering to himself. Xion peeked her head in, looking curiously at Axel's furious expression, like a strawberry about to explode.

"LARXENE!"

* * *

It would have been nice to say the day got better after that, but it didn't. After several more malicious pranks, they had a rather disastrous meeting with Xemnas and Xehanort. Larxene managed to make Axel late by setting his clocks back ten minutes before excusing his lateness on his sensitive bladder issues, and Axel managed to interrupt her every other sentence to interject a "_you_" or "_I_" for "we" before she gave him a look that said she'd tear out his trachea if he so much as breathed before she was done. Larxene could almost have excused that - almost - until she'd handed Xemnas the list of papers from their report and found an order for a black lace thong in her name mixed among the papers. Xemnas' look of cold disapproval haunted her all the way back to her office.

"How did it go, Larxene?" Namine asked timidly. Larxene made no reply, but marched quietly into her office, reappearing a few moments later with a small bottle of nail-polish remover. Namine watched her stalk into Axel's empty office before jumping up and running after her.

"Larxene, no!" she pleaded, latching onto the taller woman's arms as Larxene furiously struggled to empty the bottle of toxic chemicals into Axel's coffee.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill that son of a bitch!" she roared, trying to shake poor Namine loose.

"Well, well, what's this?" Axel said, waltzing through the door. Namine squeaked and scampered out of the room as Larxene threw her off and marched up to Axel, so close their faces were almost touching.

"You listen to me, you giant sack of steaming crap," she hissed, poking him hard in the chest with every insulting word. "I have worked way too hard for this job to have you ruin it to me. Screw with me all you like, but bring it into a meeting like that again and so help me God some jogger will find you floating in a river the next day."

Axel glared down at her, but before he could respond there was a clearing of a throat by the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Xehanort said, eyes flashing malevolently. This was bad. Very bad. Larxene quickly pretended to dust something of Axel's shirt to excuse the proximity and move back, smiling disarmingly at the old man.

"No, of course not," she responded pleasantly. "Did you need something, Mr. Xehanort?"

The old man clasped his hands behind his back, appearing businesslike.

"Yes, I rather enjoyed your presentation today. From what I understand from Xemnas, the two of you did an excellent job at a convention in Tokyo he had you attend some time ago. There's a marketing convention of several businesses in the area over in London and we were hoping you two oculd attend again."

If Larxene had been expecting anything, it certainly hadn't been that. She nearly choked on her saliva, and Axel shot her a warning look.

"Yes, we'd love the opportunity," he said quickly, and Larxene had to give him some grudging credit for having an award-winning poker face. Xehanort smiled a warm smile that did not travel to his eyes.

"That's good to hear. We'll make the arrangements then," he said. "Have a good day."

With an ominous look, he left the office, leaving a stunned Larxene and silent Axel. After a moment, Larxene turned on Axel, looking furious.

"What the hell did you say yes for?" she demanded, seething. He gave her a scathing look, moving back to his desk.

"What are you daft?" he said, folding his arms. "I'm telling you, he's aiming to get rid of people, and we're prime targets. Turning down this opportunity or screwing it up is a perfect excuse. If you're so determined to hang onto your job, you're going to have to deal with it."

She hated to admit that he was right. She shook furiously for a moment before stomping back to her office, ignoring the squeak of fright from Namine as she passed.

It would seem the universe was determined to royally screw her over.

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. ^^ Yes, another business trip in the works. We know how well those work out for our couple, don't we? :P Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Dangerous Distractions

**CHAPTER 3: Dangerous Distractions**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Well, our next chapter is in. Sooo.. I guess I didn't get it out in quite a week, since technically this is going up in the wee hours of Sunday morning. Sorry about that. I didn't feel like the chapter was coming across as funny, so I kept hesitating to keep going and putting it off, but in the end I forced myself to push it out. Hopefully it will entertain you enough. Well, without further ado, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Axel and Larxene had seemed to enter a tense ceasefire, at least for the moment. A couple uneventful days passed, and Larxene found herself yet again watching bitterly as Axel left laughing with his pals Roxas and Xion.

"What I wouldn't give to crush the dream team," she thought sourly. Sighing, she grabbed her bag and headed from her office as the three climbed into the elevator together. Larxene glared in their direction before she turned to her assistant.

"Namine, I'm leav-" she began, when she noticed the girl was not paying the slightest bit of attention to her, but rather staring avidly at the blonde young man behind the closing elevator doors.

"Namine.. Namine!" she yelled, causing the petite blonde to jump in her seat.

"Oh. Oh oh, yes, Larxene," she said, hurrying to her feet. "I'll get you that mocha latte."

Larxene grabbed the girl's arm as she passed, sighing and shaking her head.

"I didn't ask for a latte," she snapped, causing the blonde to blush. "I was just letting you know I was leaving for the day."

Namine nodded quietly, heading back to her seat shamefully. Larxene watched her, feeling the beginnings of a diabolical plot forming in her mind.

"Namine.. how would you like to come over for dinner?" Larxene asked smoothly, causing Namine to look up, surprised.

"Dinner? Tonight?" she asked, looking like she hoped this was a cruel joke. Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Yes, tonight. Be at this place by 8," she said, scribbling her address for the girl. "Bye, Namine."

She gave the girl a cat-like smirk as she sauntered away, leaving the poor girl looking quite pitiful and distraught.

* * *

Namine tentatively rang the doorbell of Larxene's place, listening to the chime as though it were the sound of her funeral. The door opened slowly, and Namine shivered as she waited until it revealed -

"You must be Namine!" a man with pink-brown hair greeted her excitedly. "Oh yes, you'll do nicely."

Namine gaped at him, having half a mind to turn around and escape while she had time before he clamped a hand tightly around her wrist and dragged her into the house.

* * *

"You have excellent cheekbones," Marluxia mused, studying her face under painful scrutiny. Namine swallowed hard as she clamped her hands tightly to the wooden chair beneath her, eyeing her boss standing over in the corner with her arms crossed.

"L-Larxene? I thought this was a dinner invitation.." she asked, feeling confused and flustered.

"Hmm? Oh yeah," Larxene said dismissively, grabbing a slice of pizza and throwing it on a plate for Namine, who sighed in resignation.

"Why did you really ask me to come?" she asked timidly. Marluxia continued to fuss over her as Larxene waved a hand impatiently.

"I saw the way you were oggling Roxas today," she said lightly, causing Namine to flush darkly. "I thought I'd give you the edge you need to make him notice you."

Namine bit her lip, seemingly caught between wanting to escape and wanting to see how this played out. To Larxene, that was victory enough.

"All right, Marluxia," she said, grinning. "Work your magic."

Marluxia, who liked like a child presented with a pile of gifts on Christmas, immediately ran to grab some of his latest designs.

"You seem very sweet and innocent," he said thoughtfully when he returned carrying a bundle of clothes and shoes. "We'll change that."

Larxene rolled her eyes, remembering too well how Marluxia had bribed her into wearing one of his clothing lines to work. That had sunk faster than a rock.

"Hurry up, Marluxia," she snapped, causing him to pout.

"You can't rush art!" he declared as Namine came back into the room, blushing profusely. Larxene gaped for a moment at the outfit, then shook her head exasperatedly.

"I call it Sugar and Spice," he said proudly as Larxene took in the almost completely exposed back on the seemingly conservative blouse, and the huge slit on the long pencil skirt.

"I call it 'Unemployed,'" Larxene said with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly, Marluxia, I don't know what your idea of professional business attire is."

"But that's so stuffy," he said, sticking his tongue at her. "Oh well, back to the drawing board."

* * *

It had been a long and grueling night, but in the end they had managed to transform Namine into a perfect specimen of the female form. Larxene nodded appreciatively as she and Namine walked into the office, the slender young blonde's body accentuated by an elegant white blouse and sleek black pencil skirt, her hair pulled up into a stylish knot. The only thing Marluxia would not budge on were the absurdly high heels, which he said would help to accentuate butt and bossom.

"Well, we certainly want him to notice her two b's," Larxene thought wryly as she slipped into her office to watch as Axel and Roxas stepped off the elevator.

"Namine!" Axel choked, giving the girl an appreciative look which did not go unnoticed by Larxene, much to her chagrin. Roxas seemed to have been struck dumb, his mouth slightly agap.

"Good morning, Axel, Roxas," Namine said mildly, giving an admirable performance as being politely disinterested in both of them. Axel cleared his throat slightly and gave a suggestive look to Roxas before heading into his office. Roxas seemed to alternate opening and closing his mouth before finally producing some words.

"Namine, you look.. nice," he said thickly, to which she gave a faint a smile.

"Thank you, Roxas," she said, refusing to look at him as though giving a clear indicator that she was only tolerating his presence out of courtesy. Larxene gave a grudging acknowledgment of respect; she didn't think the girl could play hard to get.

"S-So, I was thinking.. if you weren't busy sometime.." Roxas began, scratching the back of his neck. Namine moved around her desk, giving Roxas a sly smile.

"Sometime sounds good," she said, walking past him down the hall. Roxas watched her with a sigh while Larxene cackled wickedly from her office, the plan going more perfectly than imagined.

"Namine, you exceeded all my expectations!" she whispered victoriously as the young blonde strutted down the hallway - then wobbled and tripped over her heels, making a terrific crash to the ground. Roxas goggled at her before running to help, while Larxene dropped her head to her desk.

"Dammit.."

* * *

"So, they really had to send Namine to the hospital?" Marluxia asked sympathetically as they sat once more at the kitchen table. Larxene sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Yes, they wanted to check to make sure she had a full medical check, even though we were sure it was just a sprained ankle," she replied, taking a sip of her tea. "You and your damn heels."

Marluxia gave her a disapproving look before sliding his cup across the table.

"So, have you done any packing yet?" he asked, resting his elbows on the table. "The trip is coming up soon, right?"

Larxene bit her tongue as she thought about the accursed trip that decrepit old fossil Xehanort had forced them into.

"No, I'll get to it soon," she sighed, swirling the contents of her mug. "I have to worry about preparing for that charity ball thing with Luxord this weekend."

Marluxia's eyes lit up at the mention, and Larxene could see the question forming on his lips. The nerve of the man, after the disaster he had created today.

"Can I-?"

"NO!"

* * *

**Nightshroud: **I think the original idea of Larxene and Marluxia kidnapping Namine for a dastardly makeover was funnier in my head, but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. I was inspired by the scenes from Chain of Memories, with Marluxia creepily looming over poor little Namine in her chair, with Larxene standing by to watch. So I took that and added a comedic approach. Sorry this chapter was a bit on the shorter side compared to the last two, but I digress. For a sneak peak, next chapter is going to be the Luxord date, and chapter 5 will be the start of the business trip and the crux of this story. Yes, the grand scheme of my wicked mind is coming into fruition. I hope you're all excited. ^^ Now be kind and drop a review for me.


	4. Having a Ball

**CHAPTER 4: Having a Ball**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Here we are for another installment of the story that almost didn't happen. I'm glad to hear that you all enjoyed the last chapter. I guess I'm more critical of my own work than you all are, but hey you're the ones reading, so I'll take the compliments with gratitide. So this chapter stands as a testimant to the stuff I can come up with when I'm feeling motivated enough. Originally this chapter was going to be a more drama-y episode of Luxord trying to woo Larxene with his charms before revealing that he was a supreme douche. But that didn't resonate with me. Luxord may be a womanizing gambler, but he's a gentlemanly womanizing gambler. Plus, he's one of my favorite KH characters, so I couldn't make him out to be a bad guy. Despite one of my reviewers being right about this having a slightly darker feel with Xehanort on the prowl, I still want comedy to be present in this story. So as a result, this that you are about to read is what came out. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Larxene sighed heavily as she turned the empty coffee cup over in her hand. She'd gotten weak since Namine had started as her assistant, and now she was troubled to even go get coffee for herself.

"You reap what you sow," she muttered tragically, forcing herself out of her seat. As she walked to the door, someone suddenly popped around the corner, causing her to yell and drop her cup.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Xion cried, dropping down to snatch the cup up. Larxene composed herself, smoothing her hair back as she looked sharply at the raven-haired girl.

"Yes, Xion?" she asked, wondering why the girl had burst into her office. Xion cast an apologetic look at the taller woman.

"Well with Namine out for a bit, I came to see if you might need anything," she offered politely, causing Larxene to arch a brow.

"Won't Axel be needing you?" she asked, trying to keep the venom out of her voice. Xion gave a faint smile, as though she was glad to be asked.

"Actually, it was Axel's suggestion. He thought you might want some help," she told Larxene, who looked rather doubtful. It seemed incredulous to believe Axel would do such a thing out of the goodness of his heart.

"He probably wants to make sure I can keep up productivity with Xehanort on the prowl," she muttered darkly, causing Xion to look slightly sheepish. Apparently, Larxene wasn't too far off the mark, though Xion had done her best to spin it in a more positive light. Well, Larxene certainly wasn't about to accept Axel's charity, especially when it meant admitting that she couldn't be productive without an assistant.

"Tell Axel he needs the help far more than I do," she snapped, snatching the mug from Xion to march toward the coffee machine. The nerve of that spiky-haired bastard..

Xion sighed and headed back into Axel's office, closing the door softly behind her.

"Larxene said," Xion began, to think of a more tactful way to phrase the blonde's words.

"I heard her," Axel mumbled, gritting his teeth.

* * *

The day was substantially rougher than Larxene had anticipated. Having to do all her preparation for the conference, in addition to make copies, faxes, and running forms around left her quite exhausted by the end of the day. With only five minutes left to the day, Larxene lounged in her chair, trying to vent off the stress before she had to head back and get ready for-

"Larxene," came a charming British voice from her doorway. She looked up to see Luxord smiling dashingly at her, teeth gleaming brilliantly white.

_"Does he bleach them to get them that white?"_she wondered offhandedly as the financial head let himself in, sitting impertinently on the edge of her desk.

"I do hope you're still planning to go with me tonight," he said, although his tone certainly didn't carry any worry that she'd decline. Apparently that was unheard of, which almost tempted her to be the first when a certain head of spiky red hair stopped in front of her door, staring in at them.

"I'm looking forward to it," she said smoothly, casting a mildly sensual look at the suave blonde before letting her gaze move lazily past him to the fuming flame-haired man in the doorway.

"Yes.. Axel?" she asked nonchalantly, inspecting her nails. Axel bit his lip, trying not to look too ruffled as Luxord turned back to gaze imperiously at him.

"I was going to talk you about the travel arrangements for the trip, but seeing as you're busy.." he said, narrowing his eyes as he slapped down a folder filled with travel papers and conference material. Larxene waved him off carelessly as she turned back to Luxord.

"I'll get to it later," she said, dismissing him. "Now if you don't mind.."

Axel grit his teeth and stomped away toward the elevator, casting a look back at Larxene's office.

"If you're looking forward to your evening so much, I'll just have to do something about that," he whispered as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

"Dude, there's no way," Roxas said, shaking his head fervently as they stood in the middle of Xion's bedroom.

"Oh come on, Roxas! How else am I supposed to blend in for Luxord's charity ball thing!" he wailed desperately. Roxas folded his arms and glared at Axel, wondering how he had the nerve to ask such a ludicrous thing while holding a silky blue dress and sparkling blue heels.

"Why don't you just ask Xion?" the blonde asked, frowning. Axel scratched his neck sheepishly as he looked away.

"She reluctantly declined," he answered. "Come on, Rox! I'm counting on you!"

Roxas had to wonder how Axel managed to swipe a key to Xion's apartment when she had obviously refused to be a part of his hairbrained scheme, but that was of secondary importance right now.

"Axel.." he started, but then trailed off at Axel's pathetic, pleading face. Roxas bit his lip frustratedly before snatching the dress and heels and marching into the bathroom as Axel whooped joyously behind him.

* * *

Several minutes later, Roxas emerged from the bathroom, striking a dramatic pose in the doorway. Axel took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"Hey, you can't ask me to do something embarrassing for you and then laugh at me for it!" Roxas protested, flushing darkly as Axel doubled over.

"S-Sorry," he coughed, trying to contain himself. He shook his head as he took the whole sight in before zeroing in on Roxas' now ample cleavage.

"Aren't you being a little ambitious?" he asked, nodding to the makeshift breasts projecting out severely from Roxas' body. Roxas rolled his eyes and removed two toilet paper rolls before feeling up Xion's bra.

"Now it's too flat!" he complained, looking at Axel for advice. Axel resisted the urge to facepalm and pointed to the roll.

"You're supposed to stuff it with the paper, not the whole roll!" he laughed, hitting Roxas in the head with it. The blonde muttered and tore some off, stuffing some into the bra before grabbing up the blonde wig Axel produced. He moved over to the mirror and stood for a moment, surveying himself.

"I still look like a guy," he said, making a gagging face as Axel stepped up beside him.

"That's because you need some makeup," he offered, trying to hide his amusement - poorly. Roxas raised an eyebrow at this remark.

"Do you even know how to put on makeup?" he asked incredulously, to which the redhead shrugged.

"You just smear it on, right? How hard can it be?"

* * *

"I should have known with a stupid remark like that that you had no idea what you were talking about," Roxas snapped as they sped toward the ball in Axel's black convertible. "I looked like a transvestite clown! Thank God Kairi fixed it. I'm never going to live that down with her or my cousin though.."

Axel chuckled and parked his car in front of the hotel where the event was being held, whistling wolfishly as Roxas stepped out and wobbled slightly on his heels.

"Let's go, Roxanne, my lovely date," Axel teased, offering an arm. Roxas stuck his tongue out before grabbing desperately to the offered arm as he staggered on the high heels.

"Damn you, Axel," he hissed as they walked through the doors to the hotel.

* * *

Larxene, who had insisted on driving herself in case she decided to make a quick getaway, had already arrived a few minutes ago in a black evening dress, her antenna curled to give a more feminine look to them.

"This really isn't my thing.." she sighed to herself as she watched all the well-to-do ladies and gentleman exchanging bits of conversation and laughing richly as they sipped champaigne.

"Larxene, so glad you came," Luxord said from behind her, and she whirled about to see him in a dashing black suit and tie, smiling over her with two champaigne glasses in hand. He, unlike Larxene, was certainly in his element.

"Yes.. so am I," she said, hoping she sounded convincing as she took the glass he offered. They made a small toast and sipped before Larxene attempted to conversate.

"Looks like you got a pretty large turnout," she offered, eyes roving over the many guests. Luxord nodded appreciatively as he set his glass down and offered his hand.

"Shall we dance?" he asked smoothly. "I've been waiting for quite some time to see if you're as graceful as you appear."

Larxene raised an eyebrow slightly, wondering how long exactly he'd been checking her out before sliding her hand into his and moving to center of the floor. She gazed up at Luxord's face they danced, studying his charming yet rougish looks before she dropped her eyes away. She held a certain attraction to Luxord, but it felt different from what she had once felt toward Axel, though it was hard to put her finger on it.

"Come now, darling," the cultured British voice flittered in her ear. "You shouldn't hide a face as lovely as yours."

She felt his hand lightly cup her chin, turning it up toward his face as he moved his lips toward hers. Suddenly, someone jabbed Luxord hard in the back, causing him to yelp and straighten up.

"Bloody hell," the Brit muttered as he turned around to look for the perpetrator.

"Are you all right?" Larxene asked, slightly breathless from the narrowly avoided kiss, as Luxord rubbed his back.

"Yes, yes, quite all right," he said, taking her by the arm. "Let's go somewhere a little less crowded."

* * *

Axel and Roxas watched as Luxord led Larxene out onto the patio, and Roxas breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close," he mumbled. "Do you know how much trouble we would have been in if they'd spotted your jalapeno head!"

Axel gave a half-hearted apology as he watched the two targets disappear from sight, his face hot with jealousy. He hated himself for it, but he just couldn't help it. Just cause he didn't want her didn't mean he wanted someone else to have her!

"I'm going to get a closer look," he told Roxas before hurrying through the crowd to try to get a good vantage point of the patio. Roxas staggered after him, heels clacking clumsily on the marble floor.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be presumptuous," came a sudden voice to Roxas left as a hand caught him by the arm. "But I simply must have a dance with with such a stunning figure. I'm sure your partner wouldn't mind."

Roxas stared at the unsettling, heavily-joweled man, gaping like a fish as he tried to come up with some excuse.

"Good!" the man declared, apparently taking that as a yes as he twirled Roxas around, pulling him into a dance.

* * *

"I hope you're having a pleasant evening, despite our incident there," Luxord said graciously as he watched Larxene stare out over the railing of the patio.

"Hmm.. oh, yes," she said distractedly, turning her attention back to her date. "Sorry, I just.."

"No need," Luxord said, holding up a hand. "I'm sure your mind is full of things more pressing than I, but I would like to intrude on them a bit if I can."

Larxene gave a slightly forced laugh as he guided them to a bench and sat, holding her hands.

"I hope you won't consider me forward when I tell you how beautiful you are. I've noticed it since you first started gracing our office. I don't think you noticed me much, but I've watched you. And I've wondered what it would be like to steal a kiss from your lips.."

He moved forward, pressing his lips gently against hers in a tender kiss. Larxene closed her eyes, her hands moving around her neck as she melted into the kiss. He obviously knew what he was doing, and she couldn't say it wasn't an enjoyable kiss. But something was missing from it. It was too cool, measured, and precise. And for a moment she recalled her kisses with Axel... so passionate, fiery, and intense. She wasn't sure when she'd pulled away, but she found herself staring at Luxord's puzzled expression.

"Luxord.. I'm sorry, I.." she began, but he laughed slightly and shook his head.

"Axel," he said, "I should have known better than to make a move while he was still on your mind."

Larxene blushed and tried to protest, but anything she could think to say would just sound empty.

"You can't blame a man for trying," he said, standing up and offering a hand. "I guess Lady Luck just wasn't on my side this time."

Larxene gave a wry smile and patted his arm as she said, "Don't worry, I'm sure the next girl who comes along will be sure to swoon at your charms."

"You've heard something of my reputation," he laughed, "Well, no matter. Some things are best admired from afar."

He took Larxene's hand, pressing a soft kiss on it before smiling.

"Good night, Larxene," he said, nodding and disappearing into the crowd.

Axel watched furiously as Luxord and Larxene kissed, totally having forgotten about his cross-dressed partner until a frantic, "Axel!" was whispered near him. He turned around to see Roxas being waltzed about.

"Oh geez," he muttered, moving in to help. The man dipped Roxas low before pulling him suddenly against his body. There was a sudden yelp from both Roxas and the man as something hard smacked between them, and as the man suddenly let go to clutch his chest something orange popped from Roxas' cleavage, rolling across the floor to bump against a slender black shoe.

"What the.." Larxene muttered, looking about to see Axel standing like a deer in the headlights, stopped short in the middle of grabbing an oddly masculine looking figure in a dress, who upon closer inspection seemed to have her wig slightly askew and only one breast. Larxene stooped and grabbed the orange, marching ferociously toward the two.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here!" she hissed, thumping Axel hard in the chest with the orange. He winced and back away, putting up his hands defensively.

"Now, Larxene, this isn't-" he tried to explain, but she cut him off in a second.

"You are so juvenile! Did you actually pull all of this just to spy on me!" she demanded. Axel's expression went from scared and apologetic to angry and surly.

"Why would you assume I'd care if you were making out with Luxord," he snapped, causing her face to flush darkly.

"That is NONE of your business," she said in a low voice. "Now get out before I tell Luxord to call security on you."

Roxas, looking abashed, took the orange from Larxene's hand and made a beeline toward the exit, past the astonished-looking man with whom he'd been dancing.

"Fine. Wouldn't want you to have to bother your boyfriend," Axel spat, stomping away after Roxas. Larxene covered her face, shaking slightly as she took a moment to compose herself before heading slowly toward her car.

* * *

"She's right," Roxas said, voice slightly thick as he munched on the orange in his hand. "You are kind of juvenile."

Axel gripped the steering wheel angrily as they sat in his car, watching Larxene emerge from the hotel and head to her car.

"Me?" he said, whirling around. "Oranges? Really?"

"What?" Roxas said defensively. "I tried grapefruits, but they were too big for Xion's bra."

Axel hit his head on the steering wheel as he tried to wonder how he ever though getting Roxas to dress in drag was a good idea.

"You had it stuffed with toilet paper!" he said, turning back to the blonde. "Why did you swap it for fruit!"

"The toilet paper made it look all lumpy!" Roxas explained as he poked at the bra. "I saw some fruit in Kairi's kitchen and thought it might work. The grapefruit didn't work, so I went with oranges."

Axel sighed and reclined back in his chair, thinking he'd really dug himself into a hole now. Larxene surely despised his guts more than ever, and come Monday they were going to be stuck in a plane together.

"It's not so bad. If she hates you so much, maybe she'll just ignore you the whole trip," Roxas said helpfully, producing the other orange from his bra. "Orange?"

Axel snatched the orange up and threw it at Roxas' chest.  
"Shut up, citrus boobs!"

* * *

**Nightshroud: **It's funny how Roxas and Axel managed to steal the show in this one, but as soon as I wrote the first scene of Roxas' crossdressing adventures, I had to keep that theme going on. At over 3000 words, this is certainly one of the longest chapters I've ever written, so that pleases me as well. ^^ Now that I've sufficiently entertained you all, do your thing and drop a nice review for me and my aching fingers, all right?


	5. Mile High Misery

**CHAPTER 5: Mile-High Misery**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **It's been quite a busy week here, but I still managed to put out a good chapter here, I think. Hopefully you will all agree. I liked contrasting this trip to the original business trip, and it's a nice chance for Axel and Larxene to start thinking of the better times. Well anyway, I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter in our tale. :)

* * *

Larxene trudged her luggage to her car in the dead of the night. Why did airlines schedule flights at such ungodly hours? Cursing the entire industry for its scheduling and its participation in this godforsaken trip, she floored the pedal and headed out to the airport.

* * *

Axel, unlike Larxene, had simply decided to forgo sleep and watch tv till the flight. As he steered his way through traffic, bleary-eyed and exhausted, the idea seemed entirely foolish in retrospect. Well, at least he could catch some shut-eye during the flight.

Next to Larxene.

He blinked the image away from his mind just in time to hit the brakes before he collided into the car in front of him.

* * *

Several swearing rants and a middle finger or two later, Larxene pulled up to the airport and hurried in with her things. She was still early, but there was something she needed to do before Axel arrived. Finding her flight gate, she approached the attendants there.

"Sorry, ma'am," the woman began, "but we're not-"

"Boarding, I know," Larxene interrupted. "Look, there's something I really need some help with..."

* * *

Axel staggered into the terminal, fighting the worst headache of his life as he searched for Larxene. Ah, there she was, looking rested and a good deal happier than when she'd first arrived.

"There you are," Axel said, walking up to her. Larxene expertly ignored him as she tapped away on her Blackberry. Axel sighed, having expected some form of retaliation. Well, if it was just going to be the cold shoulder he could manage well enough.

"Look, we need to discuss this conference. We haven't done any planning with.. everything going on," he persisted. "Come on, Larxene."

He grabbed her arm and she gave a yelp, causing the man sitting on her other side to lean over.

"'Scuse me, miss, but is this man bothering you?" he asked, looking every inch some kind of professional weight lifter. Larxene gave a flustered sight of relief and nodded.

"Yes, thank you. I was trying to ignore his ramblings, but then he just grabbed me!" she went on, leaving Axel's jaw hanging. The man grunted and helped Larxene out of her seat before switching places with her, acting as a barrier from the helpless lady and her assailant.

"Unbelievable.." he fumed, glaring straight ahead as Larxene hummed cheerfully to herself and continued to tap away.

* * *

It was a relief when boarding time came, and Axel hurried to keep up with Larxene, who still had her faithful bodyguard keeping a barrier between them all the way onto the plane. Larxene reached her seat, fitting her carry-on below her chair before getting comfortably settled.

"Ha, ha, you had your laugh," Axel snarled as he reached her, moving to fit his bag into the overhead compartment. He tried to move past her to the other seat, but she stuck her leg up to block his passage.

"I don't think so," she said, glaring icily at him. "This seat is taken."

Axel stared at her for a moment before snatching his ticket out and waving it.

"This says I have the seat next to you, so deal with it!" he snarled. To his surprise, she raised her eyebrow at him.

"You might want to recheck that," she said, looking out the window. With a puzzled look, Axel checked the seat number to the one where Larxene was sitting.

"But.. I got two adjacent seats," he mumbled, scratching his head. "You didn't.. you didn't change seats, did you?"

Larxene gave him a truly wicked smile as the flight attendant approached them, a stern look on her face.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, hands on her hips as she glared at Axel. He had to wonder what kind of story Larxene had concocted to pull this stunt off.

"Yeah, there is," Axel said, tempering flaring. "You see-"

"Sir, your seat is there. Please place your ass in it," the stewardess growled, pointing to the seat across the aisle from Larxene. Axel grumbled and sat down by the window, muttering curses under his breath and Larxene and her stupid plane friend, when a very heavy-set man forced himself into the aisle seat.

"Oh geez," Axel sighed, forcing himself against the wall to escape. At least he had his iPod in his-

"Oh dammit!" he cursed, realizing he'd stuffed his carry-on in the compartment above Larxene. Great. Now he was stuck with no room and no music to drown out everything around him. Well, he was sleep-deprived. Maybe a little shut-eye and -

"I want cookies!" a little girl screamed behind him, kicking his seat viciously. His mother, a pinnacle of parenting skill, simply tut-tutted and allowed her to carry on her tantrum. Axel, bleary-eyed, felt his headache growing as his chair was kicked forward and back, and beside him the large man continued to loudly feast on a bag of potato chips.

Meanwhile, Larxene sat laughing softly to herself as she propped her book open, enjoying the flight immensely.

* * *

After a few hours, the novelty of watching Axel's misery began to wear off. He looked so pathetic, head sagging as the child behind him either kicked his chair or threw things over at him - was that a candy wrapper in his hair? It didn't help that the man next to him was too cheap to buy two seats for himself and was taking up half of Axel's.

"Am I being too cruel?" she wondered, staring at the empty seat next to her. Its intended occupant had apparently never arrived, and now it sat vacant, judging her with her actions.

"Fine. Fine!" Larxene complained, glaring at the seat before looking over at Axel. The large man seemed to have miraculously extricated himself from the seat and was making his way toward the bathroom, bumping shoulders and elbows all the way.

"Axel. Axel!" Larxene hissed, waving him over. His head lolled to the side, and he thought he was hallucinating when he saw her anxious face beckoning him over. He staggered up and stumbled past her into the empty seat, heaving a sigh of relief. Larxene cringed at the drool making its way down his chin and sighed.

"I can't have you looking like a wreck at the conference," she tried to explain, but Axel had already drifted off into sleep. As she stared at his face, she recalled the last time they had flown together what seemed like ages ago.

_"Larxene why are you reading that magazine it's for interior designers but you're not one of those do you want to be and are you going to leave your current job to be one I hope not 'cos I'd miss you," Axel said all in one breath to the girl sitting next to him._

_Larxene gave him a bemused look._

_"I didn't understand that, Axel, I'm sorry. All I heard was 'interior designer' and 'miss you,'" Larxene said, looking confused. Axel took a deep breath._

_"I asked you why you were reading that magazine because it's for interior designers and you're not one. Then I asked if you wanted to be one and I was wondering if you were going to quit your current job to be one." Larxene still looked confused._

_"But you said something about missing someone or something."_

_Axel swore mentally. He had been hoping she wouldn't pick up on that! He gritted his teeth._

_"I said I hoped you weren't going to leave your job because if you did, I… I would… I would miss you," he gulped and his voice wavered on the last two words. He was looking at her, right into her eyes. She let out her breath on a shaky "Oh."_

_"I'm sure you'd get over me if my replacement was hot enough," Larxene said with a smile._

_"No, I wouldn't," Axel smiled a little smile of wonderment, as if he couldn't quite believe it himself, "You see, I…I…I think you're good at your job!"_

_He finished in a rush and resisted the urge to clap his hands over his mouth, but was powerless to stop the flush that was coloring his face. Larxene's mouth formed in a circle of surprise, but then it softened into a gentle smile and her eyes shone._

_"I'm glad," she said softly._

"I wonder when you stopped feeling that way," she whispered, fingers gently touching his face. She pulled them away quickly, wondering what would possess her to do that.

_"Maybe I need more sleep too.."_ she thought, turning her head away from Axel and shutting her eyes.

* * *

Larxene yawned and blinked her eyes as she heard the rustling of people around her getting their things together. The plane was pulling in for a landing at the airport, and she could see the cloudy blue sky around them. She nudged Axel awake before busying herself with her own things as the plane came to a stop. There was no conversation as they grabbed their bags and hurried off the plane, accompanied by some mutterings from the stewardess about "women turning back to abusive relationships."

Grateful that the hotel was not too far from the airport, Larxene got into a taxi with Axel and was shuttled to the hotel to prepare for the coming meetings. Unlike last time, they were fortunate enough to not have had their room arrangements mismanaged, and thus found themselves in separate rooms. Axel laid down on his bed with a sigh, his arm stretching across the sheets to touch an invisible form. He could still remember that first time she had laid in the hotel bed with him. Nothing had happened, but it felt so right to feel her warmth beside him, the feeling of their skin touching.

"What went wrong?" he muttered, his outstretched hand gripping the sheets tightly.

* * *

**Nightshroud: **This chapter came out a bit more on the drama side than the humor side, but I rather like how it came out. It kind of sets up the main plot I have planned out. Yes, this story is actually going somewhere! Well, please review and send some appreciation my way, okay? :P


	6. On the Subject of Sleep Deprivation

**CHAPTER 6: On the Subject of Sleep Deprivation**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **I very much apologize for how long it took to get this up. My internship is ending soon and it's been very hectic trying to get things done. Incidentally, I tend to type most of the content for my chapters during work. You can see how this becomes an issue. This shouldn't be a problem again, I hope. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

The week went uncannily well. Larxene managed to stay awake and even contribute during the marketing meetings, and she and Axel had thus far kept a shaky cease-fire, knowing that their performance here was far more important than their grudges against each other.

When the last presentation finally ended that night, Larxene breathed a sigh of relief. They only had one more day to get through and they would be done. Larxene watched as Axel stood up and began to shake hands with the group that had just spoken. She felt a bit envious that he was so much more charismatic than she was, always able to jump into a group and become the center of attention. She was so preoccupied with analyzing him that when she turned to leave she nearly walked straight into a man behind her. Muttering a quick apology, she attempted to slip past when he caught her hand and turned her around.

"You're Larxene, yes?" the man said. Larxene was taken aback by how much he resembled Xemnas, with dark tan skin and silvery hair, though his was a bit longer.

"Uh, yes.. that's right," she said, looking puzzled. "And you are?"

"Oh, forgive me," he said, flashing a white smile. "I am Xehanort. I believe you work for my brother Xemnas, yes?"

Larxene stared at him, a flurry of questions storming her head. Xehanort? Xemnas? Brothers?

"Then.." she began, and he laughed as he saw the pieces coming together.

"Yes, that would be Xehanort the Younger, but I usually go by my middle name Ansem. My father is the head of DTD, as you know. I work under him as a supervisor," he explained. "He mentioned that you would be attending the conference, and I wanted an opportunity to meet you. He's spoken so highly of you and Axel."

Larxene inwardly cringed as she realized the web they'd become ensnared in. She wished Axel would shut his damn chatty mouth and come to her rescue, but he was oblivious to her distress.

"I was hoping you and Axel might give a talk tomorrow morning. I know it's short notice, but I'm sure the two of your brilliant minds can come up with something. I hope you don't mind.."

"Oh no, not at all," Larxene said, smiling what she hoped was a convincing smile. "Axel and I will have something ready for everyone."

Ansem nodded, pleased, and headed to the door.

"Glad to hear it. Have a pleasant evening, Larxene," he said, disappearing from sight. Larxene's smile grew sour as she headed around the table to grab Axel and haul him from the room.

* * *

"What's your deal?" Axel demanded, looking ruffled by the unceremonious exit.

"That sneaky old bastard has one of his sons here to keep an eye on us!" Larxene hissed. "And what's more, he's making us give a presentation tomorrow morning, probably to try to make us look bad."

Axel looked aghast at her words, shaking his head.

"We weren't told we'd have to present anything. We're not prepared!" he wailed, chewing at his nails. Larxene put her hands on her hips, giving him an incredulous look.

"That's the idea, isn't it! Now come on, we need to hurry back to the hotel and prepare something," she said, dragging him toward the elevator.

* * *

"Larxene, I can't..." Axel groaned, one eyelid half drooped. He wasn't even sure how it was doing that. If he weren't so tired, he'd ponder getting that looked at. What time was it anyway? Five in the morning?

Larxene, who was twitching furiously as she scrambled through notes and data charts, grabbed the pot of coffee and shoved it into his hands.

"Damn it, Axel, don't flake out on me now!" she said, eyes bloodshot as she continued to saturate her body with caffeine. "Drink! Drink, you bastard!"

She sloshed now-cold coffee on Axel's neck and chest, but he didn't seem to notice in his dazed, half-asleep stupor. Larxene wailed despairingly and slammed the pot on the desk, scrambling to grab the rest of her notes and see how much work they had left.

Axel groaned from the floor, lifting his head away from the bed to see what the loud thumping noise was that had stirred him from his sleep. He gawked at the sight of Larxene, face planted into the stack of papers, fast asleep.

"Ugh.." he sighed, feeling his conscience well up. He knew how much Larxene wanted to impress everyone, not to mention secure her job. She'd been doing most of the work tonight, and now she'd exhausted herself. Axel forced himself up, inspecting the cold pot of coffee before shaking his head.

"All right, let's do this," he said, nodding in determination. Oh god, he really shouldn't do that. It felt like his head would roll off..

* * *

Larxene moaned, burying her face in her pillow as the sunlight shone on her. With a yawn, she forced herself to pry open her eyes and look about the room.

This wasn't her room. This was Axel's room.

Oh god, why was she sleeping in Axel's room?

Oh god, what happened to the presentation!

"Relax, I finished it," came a hoarse whisper from the desk. She hadn't even realize she'd said that last part aloud. Axel looked like a complete wreck, but he smiled proudly as he patted the remains of their presentation.

"All good to go. Now come on, we'd better get a move on," Axel slurred, trying to stand from the seat before collapsing to a miserable heap on the ground.

"Axel, are you all right? Ugh, of course you're not," Larxene said, hurrying over and helping him up. She paused as she realize this was the first time she'd touched him in what seemed like so long. She realized Axel was staring at her with a strange expression, but she quickly turned her head away and helped him to the bed.

"Okay, I wish there were some other way but we need you to be at that meeting, so get dressed," she said, hurrying and grabbing a suitable suit, shirt, and tie from the closet. "I'll do the presenting. You just need to stay awake."

Axel grumbled "easier said than done" and grabbed his clothes, starting to undress right there.

"Not while I'm here!" Larxene yelled, hurrying out of the room.

* * *

"Sunglasses? Really?" Axel whispered outside the conference room. Larxene pouted as she jammed the lenses onto his face.

"I know you're not going to be able to stay awake, and we can't have them see you nodding off," she explained. "So just sit still and let me take care of it."

They entered the room, amidst the greetings of the fellow attendees. Predictably, Ansem was the first to approach them, raising an eyebrow at Axel's sunglasses.

"The lighting," Larxene explained. "This medication he's taking makes his eyes sensitive."

Ansem nodded, looking unconvinced, as he ushered them to the front. Larxene moved to the front, gathering herself up as she looked at Axel, who nodded in return before nodding off moments later.

_"Here we go then,"_ she sighed.

* * *

"-Thank you" Larxene finished finally, sighing with relief that the presentation was over. Everyone clapped enthusiastically, and she heard murmurs of approval throughout the room.

"You both did a fine job," the man next to Axel said, tapping him on the shoulder. Axel gave a snore that turned heads before Larxene pounced, thumping him on the back enthusiastically.

"Are your allergies acting up again, Axel?" she said, forcing out a laugh. "I hope you have that medicine with you."

"Ack ahem yes. Thank you, Larxene," Axel said, stirring from his slumber as Larxene sat down next to them. Ansem gave concluding statements, praising Axel and Larxene's efforts, but all the while Larxene felt his cold, critical gaze on them.

* * *

It was relief to feel the conference finally end. After exchanging farewells, numbers, and emails, they hurried from the building and out into the crispy night air, breathing in the smell of success.

"Well, we should probably head back to the hotel to get ready for tomorrow's flight," Larxene said, shifting her feet akwardly. Now that their mutual goal had been accomplished, they would probably need to go back to their feuding.

"Ahhh come on, Larxene," Axel said, flashing a grin. "We nailed it. I think this deserves a celebration."

Larxene looked away, feeling the conflicting emotions as she saw Axel hailing a cab for them.

"I could use a drink..." she sighed, stepping into the car.

* * *

**Nightshroud: **This chapter came out a bit.. lacking in content. I was more preoccupied with getting something out for you guys than really focusing on the details. I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless. Next chapter will have a very large twist and set up the main plot for the story. I think you'll all enjoy it. :) Please review and continue your support.


	7. Here Comes the Bride

**CHAPTER 7: Here Comes the Bride**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **So this took a bit longer than a week, but I hope it was worth the wait for you all, even if it's not the longest chapter I've put out. I'll save most of my comments for the end, as this chapter may be a bit shocking. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Larxene moaned and rubbed her forehead, wondering why it was pounding so badly. Where was she? Everything was blur. She cracked open her eyes. This wasn't her room. This was Axel's room.

"Oh god."

She jumped up from the covers, but discovered her clothes were still on. Well, that was one bullet dodged. But what was she doing here?

Larxene froze, staring at the mirror as Axel groaned and rolled over, scratching at his now wrinkled suit. In a crudely made banner over the bed was a banner with the obviously drunken words "Just Marryed."

"AXEL!" she shrieked, causing the redhead to cry out in surprise and topple off the bed. He reappeared a moment later, looking disoriented.

"What the hell's the big idea... wait, what are you doing here?" he asked, scratching his head. Larxene lunged forward, seizing him by the collar and shaking him violently.

"You imbecile! We got wasted and had a drunken wedding!" she bellowed in his ear, causing Axel to goggle at her.

"...A-are you sure?" he asked disbelievingly. Larxene grabbed his face and directed it to the cringe-worthy banner over their bed.

"Pretty damn!" she bellowed, leaping off the bed and prowling around. "What to do.. what to do... oh god, what was I thinking, going out for a celebratory drink with you?!"

She quickly ran to the bathroom to start tidying herself up, not bothering with seeking a change of clothes.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked calmly, getting off the floor. Larxene stared at him from the bathroom like he was deranged.

"Going to get it annulled!" she said incredulously, rushing out of the bathroom to get her shoes. Axel pointed at the clock firmly.

"I don't know what flight you were booked on, but mine leaves in an hour. There's no way you have enough time to go get it annulled, get packed, and get to the airport to catch the flight. Come on, we can just as easily get it annulled back home. Let's just get out of here first."

Larxene had to admit that it sounded practical, but at the moment practicality didn't mean much. Axel took her arm firmly and lead her to her room to pack her things. It was odd how calm he was remaining, but Larxene figured he must just have stronger nerves than she gave him credit for. After popping a few stress pills and forcing herself to focus, Larxene quickly began to shove her things into her suitcase. Suddenly, a loud scream sounded from the room next door.

"Holy crap I'm married!" Axel shouted, causing Larxene to shake her head. So much for that.

* * *

It was a very uncomfortable flight back, as neither Axel nor Larxene could think of anything to say that didn't relate to the impromptu marriage they found themselves in. It was a relief when they landed and walked into the airport terminal, only to be greeted by a group of mostly fiery redheads. The one in front, a woman, was sobbing into a tissue and ran forward to throw her arms around Axel.

"I can't believe it! My little baby is married!" she cried into Axel's shoulder, who froze like a deer in the headlights.

"You drunk-dialed your parents?" Larxene hissed in his ear, causing Axel to cringe.

"In my defense, you didn't drunk-stop me!" Axel snapped back under his breath. Axel's mother didn't seem to notice the bickering and stood back, wiping her eyes.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your lovely bride?" his mother asked. Larxene looked at Axel, waiting for him to explain the situation, painful as it would be.

"Mom, entire extended family," Axel said, rolling his eyes. "This is my wonderful wife, Larxene."

He pulled Larxene to his side, causing her to gape up at him. He gave her a look that clearly said to play along before continuing.

"Larxene, this is my mother Willimina, and the entire Flynn clan," he said, just as his mother leaped forward to hug Larxene.

"Just call me Mina," she winked. "You're such a gorgeous girl. I think my Lea really found a good one."

Larxene felt very flustered by all the attention, and moreso by the fact that Axel was suddenly playing along with this act, but she was still able to catch one very interesting detail.

"..Lea?" she asked, looking over at Axel, who reddened significantly. He huffed in annoyance and leaned over at his mother, narrowing his eyes.

"It's Axel, Ma! A-x-e-l! Got it memorized?" he said, tapping on his temple. Willimina rolled her eyes.

"You're not some kind of automobile part!" she said, shaking her head. "Honestly."

"Ma, what are you all doing here?" Axel said, deciding to move the conversation on before Larxene could pick on his name. Willimina folded her arms and looked at him sharply.

"Well, what do you think? We came here to congratulate you on the wedding. But honestly, Lea, it's not very fair for you to have a sudden overseas wedding like that and not tell us. So we're going to plan another wedding here so your family can attend!" Willimina said, smiling.

"Yeah, little cousin, you didn't think you could get away with not inviting all of us," a lithe, redheaded man said, throwing an arm around Axel's neck. Axel glowered at the man.

"Reno," he spat in annoyance, but his cousin only seemed to grin in pleasure at seeing Axel so flustered. Willimina shooed Reno back as patted Axel's arm.

"Don't worry, I'll make all the arrangements! You lovebirds just enjoy your new nest in the meantime. I assume you're moving in with Lea?" she said, looking at Larxene. Larxene flushed, looking at Axel.

"Oh, I should figured you kids these days would have already moved in together a while ago," she said, shaking her head. Axel turned beet-red as well.

"Ma!" he protested, causing her to wave off his complaints. The Flynn family seemed to sense that the conversation was over and started to head back toward the exit.

"I'll come by tomorrow to look at some cakes with you!" Willimina said excitedly. "Take care!"

She gave Axel and Larxene affectionate smooches on the cheek before hurrying off, leaving the newlyweds dumbfounded.

* * *

"So what was that all about?" Larxene asked once they were in Axel's car. Marluxia had picked up Larxene's own after her flight to the conference, so instead of getting a taxi or calling him she'd decided to hitch a ride with Axel.

"Well, my mom's been wanting me to settle down and start a family-" Axel began, but Larxene waved him off.

"Not that! I mean why didn't you tell her the truth?" she demanded. Axel sighed and avoided her gaze, emerald green eyes troubled.

"Look.. my dad died a few years ago. My mom's been lonely since I moved away for this job, and.. she's just really excited at the opportunity to have a family and grandkids to take care of. I just.. I couldn't let her down knowing what she'd been hoping for was actually just a stupid screw-up I made."

Larxene sighed, looking out the window. As much as she still felt uncertain about her feelings for Axel, she couldn't help but have pity for his situation. Still, what about her? She was in this mess too, and she had a say in all this!

"Look, I can't make you go along with all of this," Axel murmured. "But.. I'd really appreciate it if you could just go along with it for the time being. I'll tell her later that it's not going to work out, but I'd rather her think it's because we decided the marriage wouldn't work, rather than it being a mistake from the start."

Larxene recalled the kindly face of Axel's mother and all his expectant relatives. She felt sorry, but she couldn't.. she wouldn't... she couldn't believe she was...

"All right," she said quietly, feeling her stomach clench. She could see Axel's slightly relieved smile, but it only made her cringe. How was she going to get through this?

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Yes, I did it. I'm a very bad person. Axel and Larxene are now married against their will. XD This is going to be the main plot of the story, them coping with this situation while trying to hold their jobs against the Xehanort coup. Well, please give me a nice review and tell me what you think of everything!


	8. Disaster Control

**CHAPTER 8: Disaster Control**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **So this took a really, really long time. Sorry about that. I've been on a little break before my last year of college starts, so I've been busy doing some other things. Anyway, I have an idea of the major events left to happen, so hopefully I'll get the pacing right. I'm anticipating somewhere between 15 and 20 chapters, so we'll see. Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter.

* * *

"Larxene, this is a bad joke. A really, really bad joke, right?" Marluxia gasped, clasping her hands to tightly she could swear she heard the bones creak. Larxene yanked her hands away and sighed, turning away to face the window in the kitchen.

"I wish it was.." she said, rubbing her aching forehead. She almost wanted to cry, but was sure that wouldn't help her feel much better. Confiding in Marluxia hadn't seemed to help much either, but she did that anyway. Maybe she would go up and have a good cry. Or a shower. Or a cry in the shower.

"Oh, Larxene... I wish I knew what to say," Marluxia whispered, shaking his head. Larxene stood up and ran a hand through her hair, trying to hold it together.

"There's not much to say, I guess," she mumbled, turning and heading up the stairs while Marluxia watched her go with a melancholic look.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Axel whispered as they both got in the elevator at work, Larxene punching the button up to the 'fourteenth' floor.

"Why do they label it the fourteenth floor like somehow numbering that will change the fact that it's actually the thirteenth level from the ceiling? I mean are people really that superstitious? It's just ridiculous to think that-"

"Larxene!" Axel snapped, causing her to whip her head toward him. There was an awkward pause as they stared at each other in silence, accompanied only by the pinging of the elevator as it passed each floor.

"I'm not holding up well," Larxene whispered, turning away. "This is.. I don't want this. I don't want to act out a lie."

Axel stared up as the numbers moved rapidly toward 14. He had to get this out before they arrived at the office, and people would be watching them.

"Look, just act business as usual at work. No one hear needs to know. Actually, it's best they don't. If Xehanort gets a whiff of this.."

"I know," Larxene said sharply, as the elevator stopped and they exited into the hallway. "Incidentally, I told Marluxia about everything. I'm not going to lie to him.

"Well, I'm going to tell Roxas and Xion. They're my best friends," Axel insisted. Larxene scowled and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I only told one person. Why should you get to tell two?" she demanded. Axel rolled his eyes and opened the door into the offices of the Organization.

"Don't be such a child," he hissed. "Who else are you going to tell anyway? Luxord?"

Larxene glowered at him for the quip and marched toward her office as Namine smiled up pleasantly at her, finally returned from her sick leave.

"Good morning, Larxene. Trip went well?" she asked as her boss stomped by.

"Axel and I are married!" Larxene spat at her before slamming the door, leaving a flabbergasted Namine staring after her.

* * *

"Okay, so telling Namine wasn't the best idea," Larxene admitted grudgingly as she and Axel sat in her office later that afternoon.

"You think?" Axel asked, shaking his head. "Well anyway, my mother is stopping by, so you're going to need to come back to my place for the afternoon."

Larxene rubbed her forehead, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. There was no place to escape from all this mess, and she was beginning to feel trapped.

"Ah, just the two I wanted to see," said a voice suddenly from the doorway. Axel and Larxene whirled around, sloshing the coffee in their mugs as they stared at Xehanort, smiling eerily at them.

"I heard such good things from Ansem at the convention. I knew you were the right two to send. Congratulations on a job well done," he said, giving them a nod. Larxene and Axel both forced smiles, trying to appear gracious. Xehanort turned to leave, but paused in the doorway.

"It's good to know that the Organization's employees always maintain such a level of professionalism, even when abroad. I'll have to bring that spirit over to DTD," he said, giving them a smile that seemed to read them before turning and leaving.

"Do you get the sense like.. he somehow knows?" Axel whispered, looking at Larxene. Larxene was feeling quite annoyed and didn't even want to begin contemplating the idea that Xehanort would know of their poor judgment - more than sufficient reason for their speedy termination.

"Of course not," she snapped. "Anyway, we have more than enough problems without creating new ones where there aren't any. Well, let's hurry and get to your place before your mother shows up and wonders where we are."

As they walked to the elevator, Larxene felt an unsettling sense of foreboding. Living a lie both at work and with Axel's family... it was only a matter of time before everything unraveled.

* * *

Axel's key fitted into the lock after a few tries - it always drove Larxene crazy that Axel never seemed to be able to get his keys in the first time - and the two newlyweds entered the apartment. Larxene looked around the place, feeling an odd sense of nostalgia as she recalled the times she'd stayed there and all the memories attached - that comically unsuccessful attempt at baking Axel's birthday cake, warm nights wrapped in blankets on the sofa as they watched movies, heated romps in the bed..

"Larxene?" Axel asked, furrowing his brows questioning. Larxene snapped her head toward him, fighting the blush that threatened to creep onto her cheeks.

"Hmm? Yeah?" she asked, clearing her throat. He gazed at her for a moment, trying to read her before shrugging and apparently giving up.

"Anyway, I was just saying my mother's really into the duties of a wife as a homemaker, so I think you should start cooking dinner before she comes here," Axel suggested. Larxene dropped her back on the sofa and glared at him, crossing her arms firmly across her chest.

"Don't you think you're pushing it, _sweety_?" she growled as Axel's phone vibrated with a message from his mother, stating that she was on her way. Axel gave Larxene a pointed look, and she sighed and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

"Smells.. interesting," Axel commented as he walked into the kitchen to check on the food. Larxene brushed a stray strand of hair away from her forehead with the back of her hand and sighed.

"Don't start," she warned, adding some suspicious-looking sauce to the chicken. Somehow it didn't look quite as appealing as it did when Marluxia made it..

"Aww come on, _dear_," he said teasingly as he grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge. "Don't get all worked up. It's not a test. And you're doing just fine."

As he walked past, he gave her a playful swat on the butt, the sound of reverberating throughout the kitchen. Larxene turned around slowly, stopping Axel in the doorway with her voice.

"Axel.. what would your mother think if a hand turned up in the meal? she asked in a poisonously sweet voice, eyes fixed on the large serrated knife she danced between her fingers. She was pleased to hear him laugh nervously as he unconsciously rubbed his wrist while probably considering how likely Larxene would be to follow up on such a threat. The evidence didn't look good..

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and the moment was put on hold as Larxene hurried to bring the food out as Axel headed to the door to let his mother in.

"Hello, darling," Willimina said, pulling him into a firm hug as Larxene came out and set the tray on the table. "And Larxene, how are you?"

"Good, Mrs. Flynn," Larxene said as she was unwillingly tugged into a hug. Willimina put her hands on her hips as she pouted up at Larxene.

"What did I tell you? You're to call me Mina. Or mom, if you ever get used to it," she said before turning and handing Axel her coat. Larxene gave a noncommital smile and set aside her apron before sitting down with Axel's mother. In a few moments Axel joined them and they all served themselves a plateful as they made small talk about their jobs and Axel's family. Axel and Willimina both took large forkfulls and chewed thoughtfully before pausing.

"Larxene dear," Willimina said slowly, "this chicken.. how did you prepare it?"

"Well.." Larxene began, feeling her face flush as Axel visibly spat his mouthful into a napkin. Willimina tutted consolingly and patted Larxene's arm.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll give you some crash-course cooking lessons this week. It'll be perfect mother-daughter bonding," she said warmly, grabbing the plates and taking them to kitchen to presumably dispose of them.

"Good lord, I didn't know your cooking sucked that badly," Axel laughed, shaking his head as Larxene stuck her tongue at him.

"Thanks a lot. Now your mom thinks I'm an incompetent housewife," Larxene hissed, scowling at him. Axel raised an eyebrow at that, causing Larxene to blush.

"I don't want to be a bad wife. I just don't want to be _your_ wife," she insisted, folding her arms. Before Axel could comment, Willimina returned with some sandwiches and smiled pleasantly.

"Now let's discuss the wedding arrangements. I know a great florist who did your cousin Patsy's wedding.."

* * *

Larxene and Axel said their goodbyes to Axel's mother after they'd spent quite a few hours going over all the wedding arrangements. It had been quite difficult for them to try to make a noteworthy attempt at the planning while knowing it was all for nothing.

"Ugh.." Larxene sighed, resting her head against the wall as Axel shut the door and turned back to her.

"You okay?" he asked, looking concerned. He knew she was doing this for his benefit, and the thought humbled him.

"Yeah.. yeah I'm fine," she whispered, though Axel could hear the emotion in her voice. Axel touched her arm, attempting to pull her close, but she wrenched herself free from his grip.

"I should go.." she said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She hurriedly left the apartment, leaving Axel standing alone in his apartment, staring at the door she left through.

* * *

"Yes, she just left after the mother," a female voice spoke into a phone, watching Larxene cross the street to her car. The person on the other end of the line was silent for a moment.

"This is fortuitous. All the reason we need. But we'll need to bide our time for the moment. You can leave now," the voice responded, sounding distinctly male and elderly.

"Right," the female said abruptly, hanging up. She tossed the phone on the passenger seat as she pulled away, the display from the phone bathing the car in a pale blue light as the display read: "Call ended: Xehanort - 2 min"

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Yes, there's definitely intrigue going on here. Xehanort is on to Axel and Larxene, and he's enlisted help. Who's this mysterious informant of his? All this and more will be revealed in time. Until then, review and let me know what you think. =)


	9. Poker Face

**CHAPTER 9: Poker Face**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **So this took a really, really long time. I mean a really long time. I'm truly sorry about that. I've been incredibly busy with my last year at college, so I haven't had much time to even think about updating, much less what I wanted the next step in the plot to be. But regardless, I intend to finish this story no matter what. It's just a matter of getting the opportunity to type the material up. Anyway, I added a little easter egg or what not in this chapter. Let me know if you can manage to spy it. I'm predicting about 15 chapters or so, so we're getting to the really juicy stuff soon. Anyway, on to the part you've all been waiting for. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur of cake picking and guest lists and wedding locations. It was strange that work was becoming more of a place of escape than her private life. At least she could avoid Axel and wedding talk here.

"You look like you're having a rough week," came a distinctly British voice from the doorway. Larxene looked up, catching sight of Luxord leaning against her doorway, smiling brightly at her. She had to admit, she was glad to see the finance department's wiz. It had been a little awkward for her after the failed dating attempt, but she was glad Luxord had taken it all in stride and did his best to maintain a good relationship with her.

"You look like you're mighty pleased about something," Larxene said, resting her head elbows on her desk. Luxord chuckled and walked over, sitting in the seat across from her desk.

"You like you could use a drink," he countered, stroking his goatee. "We're having a little get-together to celebrate a big deal we just made. You should come."

Larxene hesitated, wondering if it was okay to take a night off from the double-life. Luxord, sensing her hesitation, attempted to fix the situation.

"I already invited Axel," he said, misinterpreting her hesitation as not wanting him to think this was another attempt at a date.

"Oh, that's.." she began, feeling a combination of gratitude for his thoughtfulness and sweetness and guilt for giving him the impression that she thought so little of him.

"I would really like to go, Luxord. Thanks," she said, giving him a grateful smile. He returned it and headed for the door, giving a slight wave.

"See you there," he said, disappearing around the corner. Larxene watched him go, sighing as she reflected on how much things had changed in such a short time. Part of her wondered if she'd been foolish not to try things out with Luxord longer. He seemed like a really great guy, and Axel... Well, she wasn't quite sure what to think of him right now. Everything was so upside-down it was hard to make sense of her feelings.

"Hey, you finishing up?" came a voice from the doorway. Speaking of the devil..

"Yeah, give me a minute," Larxene told Axel, saving her files before shutting her computer down. The two headed to the elevator in relative silence, not for the first time wondering if it was worth going through with this charade.

"So.. are Roxas and Xion coming too?" she prompted Axel, but he shook his head.

"Roxas is, but Xion has some kind of meeting with academic advisor about her credits for work experience here," he said. Larxene feigned interest, nodding slightly in acknowledgement. When they reached the bottom, both separated ways to their cars before heading over to Luxord's. Larxene found herself anticipating the party greatly, relieved for some social interaction outside Axel and his relatives.

* * *

"Hey, Larxene, you made it! I didn't think you would come," Demyx said brightly as he opened the door for Larxene. She offered him an obliging smile and moved past him into Luxord's house, Axel close behind.

"He sure does well for himself," Axel mused, taking in the impeccably furnished condo. It was all whites and blacks, with high roofs and hardwood floors. Larxene even spied an indoor hottub, which she could imagine Luxord romancing some lovestruck woman into. The idea made her blush slighty, particularly when said Brit approached them both, offering elegant glasses of champagne.

"Glad you could make it," he said, taking a small sip of the bubbling gold liquid. "Come on, sit down."

He ushered the two over to a set of sleek black sofas, where most of the others were seated.

"Hey, Axel, haven't seen much of you lately," Xigbar said, taking a swig of his champagne like a pirate would a bottle of rum. Luxord rolled his eyes as Xigbar held out the glass to be topped off.

"You're supposed to sip it, Xigbar, not guzzle it," the gambler lamented. "Honestly, it's like you have no appreciation for fine drink."

"If it gives you a buzz, it's done it's job," Xigbar laughed, toasting Luxord before downing another glass. Luxord sighed and turned to Zexion on his other side, who looked relieved for the opportunity to tune out the eyepatched man.

"Xigbar's right though," Xaldin said, picking up where Axel had left off. "It's not like you to miss out on poker night."

"I've just been busy," Axel said evasively, trying to shy away from the topic. "So Demyx, how's that sitar career been picking up on the side?"

The mullet-haired young man gave a weak laugh and scratched his head.

"I tried to audition for Atlantica: The Musical, but the guy directing it told me I had no discernable talent. Uptight little guy.. But hey, some sneaker company saw me and thought I'd make a great posterboy for their new line. They even said they'd called them Demyxs!" he said, lifting up his feet to show the aqua blue sneakers on his feet. Larxene was about to remark that they looked like women's sneaker's but thought better of it. The guy's self-esteem was fragile enough as it was.

"Hey, Larxene, you any good at poker?" Xigbar asked, setting his glass down. Larxene arched a brow, wondering why was so determined to keep on this particular topic.

"I've played a few hands. Why?" she asked skeptically as he pulled out a deck and handed it to Luxord.

"Why don't you deal us all in?" he asked, keeping his yellow eyes locked on Larxene. "I think a friendly game is what we need to liven things up here."

Luxord furrowed his brow, moving his gaze from Xigbar to Larxene before taking the deck and beginning to shuffle. He was beggining to feel a strange tension building in the air and worried what it might lead to. He wasn't the only one to do so, as Larxene was feeling as though Xigbar were violating some sense of security with that gaze of his. Zexion silently took his cards, looking as though he too was aware of the mood and chosing to ignore it, while Demyx grabbed his with a gleeful anticipation that showed he had no clue what was transpiring.

For his part, Axel looked uncomfortable with the way Xigbar was pressing Larxene, but for appearances he couldn't say much about it. As a result, he had to prod Roxas into lightening up the mood with some of his jokes.

"All right, let's see that poker face," Xigbar said with a grin as they began.

* * *

It was quite a few hands and a few hours later that most of the guests found themselves on the outside of the game, watching as the final two players sized up their cards.

"Feeling confident?" Xigbar asked, baring his teeth in an alarming grin. Larxene smirked back in that superior way she knew got under men's skin.

"About as confident as you," she replied, "though I probably have better reason to be."

Xigbar didn't rise to the bait, but merely smirked and made a signal to Luxord to deal him a card. Luxord slid the playing card over before giving a worried look at Larxene. Xigbar's mannerisms were distinctly off tonight, and he couldn't put a finger on why.

"So how about we make things interesting then?" Xigbar asked, eyes flashing. "Say.. answering any question the other asks?"

Larxene rolled her eyes, expecting some kind of stupid question about her three sizes or something.

"All right, if you're feeling that sure of yourself," she agreed, ignoring the looks Luxord and Axel were giving her to the contrary. Xigbar laughed, then tossed his hand down, revealing four of a kind. Larxene gave a grunt of disgust and threw down her flush before leaning back against the sofa and crossing her arms.

"Fine then, ask," she snapped, feeling quite irritated at her loss. Xigbar leaned back as well, snatching back up his glass and draining another mouthful. Where exactly was he storing all that alcohol? By now she'd be on her knees, having someone hold her hair back.

"So a little birdy told me that two certain someone's at our company managed to tie the knot in secret," he said, his smile cutting through Larxene like a knife. "On a business trip no less! What do you think, Larxene?"

Larxene's face drained of all color, and she found herself unable to respond of even move. Axel looked like he'd been sucker-punched.

"What? What are you saying?" Luxord demanded, looking from Xigbar to Larxene, who shaking turned her eyes away. Xigbar chucked and set his glass aside.

"You don't have to answer, Larxene. Your face says it all anyway. You really should work on that poker face," he barked out. Larxene wasn't even aware when she'd gotten up and ran for the door, heading out into the cold night air. This was all wrong. This was impossible? How had Xigbar found out? And now _everyone_ knew.

"Larxene," Axel said, grabbing her arm. She whipped around, twisting her arm out of his grip as she stared at him wildly.

"How did he find out Axel? How?" she demanded. Axel shook his head, gritting his teeth.

"I don't know. Someone must have told him," he said, casting a glance back at Luxord's place. Not wanting to be seen, they hurried and got into their cars, heading back to Axel's place. Once there, Axel sat miserably on the sofa, throwing a baseball up into the air and mindlessly catching it while Larxene paced like a caged animal.

"There's only four people who knew, besides us," she said, holding up her fingers. "I know Marluxia didn't tell."

"It definitely wasn't Roxas," Axel said, shaking his head. "You should have seen the look on his face."

No, Larxene didn't think so. It was possible he could have stupidly let it slip, but he wasn't one to go around gossiping.

"I don't think Namine would have done it," Larxene said, continuing. "She's the type that minds her own business. She doesn't really talk to the other Organization members anyway."

Axel's brows furrowed as Larxene's third finger dropped, leaving only one.

"Hey, I know you're not implying Xion did it," he said hotly. "She's one of my best friends. She wouldn't betray me like that!"

"Well, what other explanation is there?" Larxene shouted, hitting the wall. Axel stood up, teeth bared.

"There's lots of other possibilities! Someone at the conference could have noticed, like than Ansem guy, and told it Xehanort. Xigbar is close with the higher ups. Or maybe someone has been following us and noticed us. Come on, Larxene. You've just never liked Xion," he accused her. "What, are you jealous because we were close after you and I broke up?"

Axel's words cut off in a gasp as Larxene gave him a punch to the gut, doubling him over.

"I don't know where the hell you get off talking like that to me," she snarled. "But you can bet your sorry ass I'm not sticking around any longer to hear it."

She stormed out the door, stomping all the way down to her car. Door slammed, ignition grinded, she sped back to her apartment.

* * *

Marluxia was busy heating up some scones and tea when Larxene burst through the door, hurling her bag and jacket haphazardly to the floor.

"Larxene, what's wrong?" he asked, hurrying over. Larxene looked at him, missing so much the normalcy of their place and the quiet times they spent talking about their days.

"Oh, Marluxia.." she said, tears finally pricking her eyes as fell into his arms.

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Dun dun dun! Larxene and Axel's secret has been outed. How do you think their secret got out, and how do you think it's going to affect the duo's jobs? There's only one way to find out - review and motivating me to keep writing! =)


	10. The Unveiling

**CHAPTER 10: The Unveiling**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Well, the winter break is over and another term has started. I'm ashamed to say I was too keen to crash and do nothing after last term's brutal torture, so I only worked little by little on this chapter. The good news is that I know exactly what each of the remaining chapters is going to contain, so it's just a matter of getting the time to write them up. Anyway, without further ado, on to the much-awaited chapter!

* * *

It was perhaps fortunate that Luxord's party had fallen on a Friday so that Larxene had a weekend in which to avoid everyone while the news undoubtedly spread around. Of course, this hardly made her feel at ease. She could only guess as to the repercussions of this revealed secret.

"You think Xemnas knows?" Marluxia asked on Sunday night, setting a steaming cup of tea on the kitchen table. Larxene gave a weak smile and gratefully accepted it, take a tentative sip before leaning back in her chair.

"It's not Xemnas I'm worried about," she replied quietly, staring at her reflection on the surface of the liquid. "He knows Axel and me, and the good work we do. He wouldn't risk losing us. That Xehanort though..."

"He's been targeting you since he first appeared," Marluxia finished, shaking his head. They lapsed into a dark, uncomfortable silence as they drank their tea, and after a few minutes their cups had been emptied.

"Well, I'd better get to sleep. Tomorrow I have to face the music," she sighed, trudging up the stairs. Marluxia watched her go with a sigh, taking the used cups to the sink.

* * *

The next morning, Larxene arrived as discreetly as possible, slipping into her office without being noticed. That day she opted to keep her office door closed, and thankfully Axel decided to avoid her like the plague. It wasn't too long, however, until she received the dreaded knock at the door.

"Come in," Larxene said, swallowing hard and trying to look as busy as possible. To her surprise, it was not Xehanort or Xemnas, but Luxord who came in, closing the door softly. They stared at each other for a moment before Luxord cleared his throat.

"I know it's not my business," he murmured, his deep blue eyes staring intently at her. "But I just wanted to hear the truth from you."

There was no need to explain any further what he meant. Larxene rubbed her forehead, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"It was a stupid accident. On the business trip, we got drunk after we pulled off a big presentation and... God, I don't even know how it happened. We would have gotten an annulment right away, but he somehow managed to convince me to play along long enough to figure out a way to break things nicely so his family wouldn't be disappointed. I don't know why I give a damn about his feelings or anyone else's. Why should I do this to myself - turning my life into a nightmare and risking my job I've worked so hard for?"

In her rant, she hadn't realized tears were pricking at her eyes until she felt Luxord's thumb gently brush them away.

"Larxene.. I'm so sorry to see you like this," he said gently. "I wish there was something I could do."

Larxene gave a weak smile and shook her head as she got to her feet.

"No.. but thank you. You've really been more than kind to me," she said softly. She felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude toward the Brit, and a part of her couldn't help but wonder how different things might have been if she'd gotten to know him before Axel. Larxene shook the thought away, knowing it wouldn't do any good, but still allowed herself to press her lips to his in a brief kiss.

"I like the way you show gratitude," Luxord said, allowing a smile to tug at his lips. Larxene couldn't help but smile too as she backed away, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, I hope-" he began, when suddenly the door knocked again. Larxene only had a moment to seat herself at her desk before the door swung open to reveal Saix, his face even more sallow and grim than usual.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he asked, eyeing them both. Luxord was once again his charming self, and he smiled disarmingly at the scarred man.

"Not at all. I was just speaking to Larxene about a project," he said, nodding to Larxene. "I'll check back with you later then, Larxene."

Saix had waited until he left before turning to Larxene, who tried to appear as calm and unconcerned as possible.

"Larxene, Mr. Xemnas was hoping you wouldn't mind staying a little late today. He has some conference calls to make that will keep him busy during the day, but he'd like to meet with you afterward," Saix said, relating the information.

"Yes, of course," Larxene said, smiling pleasantly. Saix gave a curt nod and left, just before Larxene gave a shaky sigh and buried her face in her hands.

"God, I'm so screwed."

* * *

It was shortly after the usual closing time that Larxene sat in her office, too nervous to do anything but sit and wait. She'd wanted to ask Axel if he'd received an invitation to this meeting as well, but she'd found herself unable to face him. She didn't know how she was going to manage a fake wedding if she couldn't even look at the man.

"Larxene," came a voice from the doorway. She'd been so engrossed in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Saix arrive. He indicated with a finger for her to follow and disappeared down the hall. With tentative steps, Larxene followed after him to the large boardroom in the corner of the floor and stopped short.

Xehanort, Ansem (whom she recognized from the business trip), Xemnas, Saix, Xigbar (well, that would explain how his behavior at Luxord's party), and a few others she didn't recognize but assumed were from Xehanort's DtD Enterprises circled the meeting table, staring intently at her. It took a moment for her to notice that Axel was also there, standing off to her side and looking rather pale.

"Xemnas, is this the meeting that _you_ and _I_ were supposed to have?" Larxene asked, fixing her eyes on the Organization head. She surprised even herself by her calm and unwavering tone. Xemnas gave a quick glance at Xehanort before turning his attention to Larxene.

"Uh, yes. Why don't you both take a seat," he said, gesturing to two empty chairs. Axel made a move toward them, but Larxene shot him a look.

"Not while we're outnumbered," she said, feeling embolded by a new feeling of anger. This was beginning to feel more and more like some kind of conspiracy.

"Larxene, I can assure you that this will be a civil meeting. We're reasonable men - and women - here," Xemnas attempted to placate her, but Larxene wasn't having any of it. Enough was enough.

"Then let's be honest. You've been trying to force Axel and I out for a while now, haven't you?" Larxene said, turning to Xehanort, who had been watching her with an oddly delighted expression, like a cat that had finally gotten a mouse in a trap. She knew he was the real mastermind behind all this, so there was little point in wasting time with the others.

"You sent us to that business conference to have Ansem trip us up and look like fools," she said, narrowing her blue eyes at the old man. "And you spied on Axel and I to try to get some dirt on us to use. I suppose our drunken wedding catastrophe played right into your plans."

Xehanort laughed and stroked his goatee as he said, "Very good, Larxene. You must admit, however, that your wedding scandel was hardly our doing. I must thank you for providing such a wonderful opportunity."

"But why?" Axel demanded, finally finding his voice. "What possible reason could you have for forcing us out?"

Xehanort chuckled softly, gazing around at his associates, who were all watching him with great admiration. He supposed it couldn't hurt to share the truth with them.

"You see, we at DtD have decided to move in a different direction for the future. The Organization, as one of our daughter companies, is a perfect front for intended activities. However, some of the current employees could provide to be a hindrance, so we were forced to find ways to.. outsource them. You and Axel were the easiest targets, but eventually your other coworkers like Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, Lexaeus, Xaldin, and Luxord will go the same route," the old man explained.

Larxene couldn't believe her ears. How could these bastards be so underhanded and cruel?

"And what makes you think we won't just go to the police about this?" Axel said, eyes flashing with anger. The DtD president waved a hand dismissively.

"Do you think anyone would take the word of two disgruntled ex-exployees, fired for questionable ethical behavior, seriously? No, my dear, I think you'll find your hands are quite tied," Xehanort said gloatingly. "It's just best the you walk away quietly."

Axel bared his teeth, anger so fierce it felt like he was on fire. Larxene, however, had settled into a calm, cold fury that made her stand rigid and still as her eyes bored into each member at the table.

"We'll see," she said quietly, turning and preparing to leave. However, the malevolent old man's words made her and Axel stop dead.

"Oh, but before you go, don't you want to know who managed to rat you out to us?" he asked, golden eyes glimmering with wicked mischief. He waved a hand to Xigbar, who stood and yanked up a small figure who had gone overlooked at the end of the table in their hooded jacket. The ponytailed man smirked and yanked the hood down, enjoying the stunned looks on the two's faces.

Axel stared uncomprehendingly at the figure standing there. It didn't make sense. It couldn't be!

"Xion?" he breathed.

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Yes, Xehanort's informant was Xion! Surprise surprise. It's always the quiet ones. In case you guys hadn't put it together yet, the corporate conspiracy here was inspired by Dream Drop Distance's story. I think it's worked surprisingly well. On another note, I feel like a traitor, but I can't help liking Luxord more than Axel in this story. Not to worry, I won't give into the temptation to hook them up. It would ruin the perfect ending I have planned. Anyway, please give a nice review and motivating me to keep writing! =)


	11. Fire with Fire

**CHAPTER 11: Fire with Fire**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **You know, the unfortunate thing is that I actually had almost all of this chapter done a while ago, and I just didn't get around to finishing it up. Sorry about that. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the rather long absence. Enjoy! =)

* * *

Axel stood as though carved from stone at the sight of one of his best friends seated at the table of traitorous cohorts. Xion seemed aghast at this surprise unveiling and attempted to hide her face in shame.

"Axel, it's not.." she began, her voice shaking. But Larxene quickly cut across her, eyes flashing.

"Not what he thinks, right? Please. I think it's a little late to be growing a conscience," the blonde said scathingly. She'd warned Axel about Xion, and of course he'd blown her off. Now they were reaping the consequences. Damn her _and_ that infernal redhead.

"I didn't have a choice!" Xion protested, "They were going to write back to my university and give me a bad performance on my internship. It would keep me from graduating!"

"Oh, how tragic for you," Larxene spat venomously, not caring that the others in the room were watching the interaction with something like entertainment. She spun from the room, shoving open the doors savagely as she stomped down the hallway to her office to retrieve her things.

"Axel.." Xion said, tears leaking out of her eyes. Axel's face grew hard before he turned and followed after Larxene, looking hollow. The doors slowly shut, closing off the gloating smiles of the company within.

* * *

"Those bastards," Larxene swore, haphazardly snatching out papers and stuffing them into her bag. She sure as hell wasn't about to leave any of her hard work behind her. She'd have to figure out a way of getting her files off the computer later, since the Organization was quite keen to keep them from downloading information off the harddrives.

"Larxene," came a voice from the doorway, and she looked up to see Axel with his coat and bag. She glowered at him before continuing to grab her things.

"Larxene," he said again, more insistently. She slammed her bag down on her desk with a growl of frustration.

"Oh no, it can't be Xion. There's no way she's the one leaking our drunken wedding to the damned old fossil who's trying to get us canned. Sure, Axel!"

"I know.." he said quietly, looking away. Larxene refused to feeling sorry for him. She grabbed her things and stormed out of the office, heading for the elevators.

"You realize this is your fault," she said, punching the button for the elevator with far more force than was necessary. The redhead reached her as the doors opened and she strode in, refusing to look at him.

"I know," he repeated miserably. There was a long, pregnant pause as they stood side by side, contemplating what the next step would be. Larxene glanced at Axel's reflection in the elevator door, and with that one look she knew her resolve couldn't hold against that look on his face that revealed just how crushed he was.

"Come on," she said with a sight, taking his arm as the doors opened into the lobby. He looked at her quizzically, but she refused to answer until they had gotten out into the crisp night air. After she felt they were far enough away from the building, she released his arm and looked at him.

Perhaps she'd been to harsh on him. Of course he hadn't wanted to think one of his best friends could betray him like that. And as much as she'd been right, he had partially right too. She'd never liked Xion much, and Axel's outburst the night of Luxord's party had hit closer to home than she would have liked.

"Let's go back to my place," she said, ignoring his look of surprise. "We'll talk about what to do next."

"What _can_ we do?" he asked, looking defeated. The wiry blonde shook her head and turned toward her car.

"I have a plan."

* * *

"Marluxia."

"Axel."

Larxene rolled her eyes at the tense atmosphere that had emerged when Axel had stepped into the house. Marluxia, of course, was less than pleased at Axel's treatment of his closest friend in recent times, and Axel was well aware of that fact.

"Come on. I think my best friend and my husband can put aside their differences and call a truce for the moment," she said sarcastically. Both of them gave looks of surprise, particularly at the use of 'husband,' but grunted and nodded their assentment. Once Marluxia was brought up to speed, he gave a sigh and shook his head.

"What are you going to do then? Go to the police?" he asked, pouring refills of hot tea into their cups. Axel shook his head as he took a sip of the liquid and gagged slightly as it burnt his tongue.

"We can't go to the police, remember? They won. There's nothing we can do," he muttered darkly. But Larxene gave a slight smirk at this.

"Not exactly. We can pull the carpet right out from under their feet if we play our cards right," she said, causing Marluxia and Axel to exchange looks of puzzlement. Larxene hummed to herself as she went to retrieve her phone and a list of contacts from work.

"What are you planning?" Marluxia asked as Larxene started to dial the first number. As the dial tone began, she gave them both a mischievous look.

"We're going to start our own Organization."

* * *

Larxene's machinations soon became apparent as people began arriving at the small house. First Luxord, then Demyx, followed by Zexion, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Roxas, and Namine.

"What's this about losing our jobs?" Xaldin demanded as the others began muttering to themselves around the living room. Luxord held up a hand, causing them to falter.

"Please, let Larxene talk," he said, motioning for the blonde to continue. Larxene took a deep breath and began to fill them all in, with interjections from Axel at certain points.

"No way! Can they do that?" Roxas asked, brow furrowed. Zexion sighed moodily, running a hand through his long fringe.

"Seems they can," he murmured, exchanging a dark look with Lexaeus. Demyx was wringing his hands and looking utterly distraught as Axel made an awkward attempt to comfort him some reassuring pats on the back.

"I can't afford to lose my job! My mom can't work because of her back problems, and my little sister is too young. I'm all she has!" he wailed, getting some sympathetic looks from the others. Luxord stroked his goatee as he thought deeply.

"So, what are we going to do then? I assume you had a reason for letting us know other than just a friendly heads-up," he said, looking from Axel to Larxene. Larxene was sure she would have let them all know anyway, just because no one deserved this pulled on them. But she did indeed have other motives at work.

"Well, I think we should start a rival company," she explained. "We can take all of the Organization's clients and run them into the ground. We just need those still at the company to collect as much information as they can before jumping ship."

There was a long pause as everyone stared at Larxene, digesting this information.

"Isn't that unethical?" Lexaeus prompted, earning a slight murmur of agreement from some of the others in the room. Larxene scoffed and leaned forward in her chair.

"As if what Xehanort and the others aren't being unethical. This is payback, and it's going to be a bitch," the blonde growled. Axel smirked and nodded at her, which gave her an unexpectedly pleased feeling. Despite their differences, they were at least united in this.

"I'm in," Luxord said, grinning mischievously. "Two can play at this game, right?"

Zexion gave a small hum of amusement before nodding his approval as well. Lexaeus was quick to follow, as were Xaldin, Roxas, and Namine. Only Demyx remained indecisive, blowing his nose, which had become red from the friction.

"I don't know.." he sighed, avoiding their eyes. Larxene stalked over to him and towered above his cowering form.

"Come on, Demyx! You got your own shoe line for God's sake! You deserve more respect than this!" she declared. Demyx stared down at his garish blue sneakers and nodded his head, seeming to gain resolve.

"Yeah.. Okay, I want in too!" he said, pumping his fist. Larxene basked in the glow of her perfect plan coming together. As the others began to chat animatedly, roused by the idea of not losing their income and exacting revenge on their employers, she moved over to Marluxia and leaned against him with a sigh.

"You're quite the rebel leader, Larxene," he laughed, "I only wish I could see the look on their faces."

Yes, it would be quite the sight to see. And it bothered her that she would be unable to relish in that victory. It wouldn't be quite the same unless Xehanort and his cronies knew exactly how they'd been undermined. It was gutsy, but Larxene was a gutsy kind of girl.

Once they pulled off their move, she was going to make sure she and Axel delivered the news to the Xehanort squad. And there wouldn't be a thing they could do about it.

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Yes, the new Orgs is founded! You know I hadn't intended for it to happen that way, but once I finished the chapter I definitely got the Marluxia-Larxene-Axel rebellion vibe from Chain of Memories going on. Kind of appropriate, I think. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! There's only a few left till the story finishes, so give me that extra oomph I need to keep going with some nice reviews. =D


End file.
